


-Once-

by baby_bat_98



Series: Tales To Be Told [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Multi, Other, Space Pirates, Steampunk, i just wanted a tma fic with a steampunk setting is that to much to ask, no this is not a mechanisms fic, that's it realy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bat_98/pseuds/baby_bat_98
Summary: "Jon sprinted as quickly as his ten year old legs could carry him. He could hear the coppers' screams over the noise of the street. He ducked into a side alley. No people here but… there! A collection of pipes running close to the ground, covered in old rubbish.  He threw himself on the ground and wormed his way into the gap. It was a damn tight fit, but living a street rat hadn't exactly left him plump. He shoved the end of his scarf into his mouth to muffle his breathing. He held it as the coppers ran by. He quietly started counting, and didn't move until he reached 300."A story of a changed life, a found family, and some damn good piroshki.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Tales To Be Told [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	-Once-

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing through the tma tags on this site, and came to a shocking realization. I found only four, FOUR, tma fics with a steampunk setting. Now I love me a "the Mechanisms are Jons band" story as much as the next guy, but there's no denying they're a dime a dozen.
> 
> So my goggle wearing ass decided to change that. And thus this thing was born. Enjoy.  
> Note that the Mechanisms aren't in this collection. There's some nods ad easter eggs, but they don't show up.
> 
> Story tw:  
> -Jon is a homeless kid in this chapter, with the trouble finding food that that entails. Tho this has a happy ending.  
> -There's implied police brutality, but nothing graphic is described.

Jon sprinted as quickly as his ten year old legs could carry him. He could hear the coppers' screams over the noise of the street. He ducked into a side alley. No people here but… _there!_ A collection of pipes running close to the ground, covered in old rubbish. He threw himself on the ground and wormed his way into the gap. It was a damn tight fit, but living a street rat hadn't exactly left him plump. He shoved the end of his scarf into his mouth to muffle his breathing. He held it as the coppers ran by. He quietly started counting, and didn't move until he reached 300.

Finally out of his hiding spot, Jon sat leaned against the wall. That had been way too close. Damn pigs couldn't even leave him alone over a stupid apple? The thought made his stomach remind him why he'd been stealing in the first place. A rather loud reminder at that. Jon hugged himself around the middle. He'd been out of luck for the past two days. Pick-pocketing, stealing, and begging had all left him empty in both pockets and belly. Maybe he should see if any of the churches were giving out food?

Jon was startled out of his thoughts by footsteps echoing down the alley. Though they were too light to be the pigs' heavy boots. There was a crate between him and whoever was walking. Jon peaked out behind it, curiosity outweighing caution. It was a kid, a boy around his own age. His hair was bright red and curly, and he was so covered in freckles it looked like someone had splattered paint all over him. His clothes were worn, but seemed better looked after than Jon's. He looked better fed than Jon too. And of course he spotted Jon almost immediately. 

"Um.. Hi."

At least that's what Jon assumed he said. The boy was speaking a language Jon didn't understand. Probably a traveler then. And likely lost given his confused expression. He said something else, but Jon just shook his head.

"I don't understand you."

The boy got a thoughtful look, then focused like he was trying to remember something.

"Harbour?"

While heavily accented, it wasn't hard to figure out he was asking Jon for help. 

Well he needed to get out of there in case the cops came back. Maybe he'd have some more luck hitting up the harbour market instead. Even if it was slightly annoying that the boy turned out to be taller than him. 

Jon grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him back to the street. The boy stumbled a bit but quickly caught up. Just as they were about to exit the alley Jons stomach growled again. Jon felt his face heat up. He stubbornly ignored it. The boy said something. Jon stubbornly ignored him too.

It didn't take them long to reach the chaotic mess of sailors and seagulls. Jon couldn't help sneaking a look at the higher Second Level, where the airships were docked. And then the third one, with the ships sailing among the stars.

His thoughts were interrupted for a second time by the boy. He was dragging Jon towards a stand selling some sort of food. The boy pointed to what looked like some bread and asked the woman at the stand something. To Jons surprise she answered in the same language. It must have been about the price, because the boy let go of Jons hand to grab a coin pouch from his bag. 

After paying, the boy grabbed two of the bread things and held one out to Jon.

"Piroshki."

Jon looked from the food to the boy, but was just met with a friendly smile. Jon took the piece with a quiet 'thank you'. The boy grabbed his hand again, dragged him to the edge of the dock, and sat down. Jon sat down next to him, their feet dangling over the water. Jon looked at the boy, but he'd already started eating. So Jon took a curious bite himself. 

Jon almost cried. Just bread would have been good enough but no. It was a layer of dough, wrapped around a mix of meat and potatoes and swedes. Jon was sure it was the best thing he'd ever eaten.

They ate in silence, Jon savouring every bite for as long as he could. The silence stretched out after they were done, when they just sat there watching the ships and the birds. It was nice. Jon couldn't remember the last time he'd been so relaxed. Then the clock struck seven and the boy got up. He looked a bit sad, and gave Jon what probably was an apology. Jon smiled and waved him off. It wasn't like he could be expected to spend all day with a random tramp. The boy got that thoughtful look again, before he pointed to himself.

"Martin."

Well that he understood at least. Jon pointed at himself.

"Jon."

Martin gave him a big smile before heading off. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned to wave goodbye. Jon waved back. It didn't take long for Martin to disappear into the crowd.

Jon spent another couple of minutes looking out over the sea before he got up too. He'd try and find somewhere near the docks to spend the night. Hopefully tomorrow would bring better luck.

* * *

Jons luck did _not_ get better the next day. It did in fact get worse, as he was currently being held up by the shirt collar by a rather pissed off cop. Jon was already sporting a busted lip, and his left eye was starting to swell. He was wondering if his wrists were skinny enough to slink out of the handcuffs when the cop dropped him. This event was probably due to the loud _BANG!_ , followed by a flash and a cloud of smoke. 

Jon was coughing almost before he hit the ground. The smoke was burning his throat stinging his eyes and the smell of gunpowder was _everywhere_. Then someone grabbed his hand. He was dragged out of the smoke. Whoever it was kept leading him along, which was good since he couldn't see shit. Not that it helped much when his vision cleared. The boy dragging him was wearing goggles and a gas mask. There was however an abundance of red hair beneath his cap 

"Martin?"

It sounded more like a choking seagull than anything resembling a name. But it got the point across. The boy pulled down the mask and pushed up the goggles to reveal Martins grinning face. 

The ground beneath them changed. Jon realised they were running up a ramp to the Second Level docks. At first he thought Martin was taking him to an airship, but no. They kept going up to the Third Level. Martin waved at the levels harbourmaster as they passed by. They finally slowed down, walking along the line of starships. They'd almost reached the end of the dock when Martin stopped. In front of them was a fairly small starship, maybe 10 crew tops. On the side big brass letters, riveted to the hull, spelled out the ships name. The Aurora.

Martin gestured to a crate. Jon sat down, still coughing lightly. He went to rub the last of the sting from his eyes, but Martin grabbed his hand and shook his head. He pulled out a water canteen and a rag from his bag. He mimicked pouring water into his eyes before unscrewing the cap. Jon started protesting, and Martin gave him a look that reminded Jon so much of his grandma he just shut up and leaned his head back. At least Martin seemed to know what he was doing. 

It took two tries to successfully rinse out Jons eyes. Martin then wet the rag and wiped of Jons face, ignoring his protests. They were mostly for show anyway. The cold felt nice on Jons swollen eye. Lastly Martin handed Jon the canteen. The water thankfully helped chase the last if the smoke from his throat. He croaked out a thank you, which earned him a big bright smile. Jon felt his own smile forming. Seems like Martins was contagious. 

"Martin!"

Jon almost bolted at the shout, but Martin just waved at the newcomer. 

The man was tall, even for an adult. He had the same red curly hair as Martin, the same freckles, even the same grey-ish blue eyes. They were identical! Well, if you ignore the obvious age difference. And the beard. 

Martin was talking to the man, probably explaining who Jon was since he caught his name in the mess of words. Then Martin finished, and the man Sat down in the dock in front of Jon. They looked at each other for a moment before the man spoke. 

"So you're Jon?"

Jon just nodded in response. The man hadn't blocked the way away from the ship, which was good. Martin was nice, but Jon couldn't trust an adult to not try and dump him at an orphanage. Or even get the cops again. Better stay quiet and underestimated. 

"I'm captain Blackwood. I heard you helped my boy out yesterday. I wanna thank you for that."

Jon just nodded again. So this was Martin's dad? He tried his hardest not to be jealous about that.

Captain Blackwood apparently shared the same thoughtful expression as well. He gestured at jons face. “Martin said you were in trouble with a cop. They do that?”

Another nod. Jon was ready to run if he needed to. He expected Blackwood to ask why the cops had been after him. That or tell him to sod of.

Blackwood sighed. “Seems pigs are pigs no matter where you go hu?”

Jon snorted. That seemed to take the law of his list of worries, for now at least.

“We got a doc on board. Think she could have a look at you?”

Well that sure wasn’t what Jon expected. He gave Blackwood a critical look, and found nothing but honesty. There weren't many people in his experience who were kind just for the sake of it, but seemed like Blackwood was one of them. Jon looked at Martin, who was sporting a mix of concern and confusion. Jon felt a little bit bad at being the cause of both. He turned back to Blackwood and nodded.

Blackwood semed pleased with the answer, and turned to talk to Martin. It must have been an order because Martin immediately took off towards the ship's open cargo doors. Once they were alone Blackwood turned back to Jon.

“You got any family around here?”

Jon shook his head.

“You staying at an orphanage?”

Another shake.

"Any other kids?”

More shaking.

Blackwood got that thoughtful look again. And then-

“Do you want to come with us?”

“What?!"

“So you _do_ talk.” 

It was said with humor and a smile, but Jon could feel the blush spreading over his face. Good thing he was good at ignoring it.

“What do you mean by that?”

Blackwood smiled, and Jon could definitely see where Martin got his own sunshine grin from.

“What I meant was, you’re obviously all alone here. You seem like a smart kid, and I’m sure you’re doing great on your own, but that doesn’t mean it’s not nice to have someone back you up. You’d have to work, all of us do. Start out with a little bit of everything, figure out what you’d like to learn more of. You’d be free to leave at any time you wanted.” Blackwood's gaze turned serious. “We’re not exactly law abiding citizens most of the time. But we got each other." He went back to smiling. “Besides, Martin seems to like you already. It would be nice for him to have a friend his own age. So what do you say? Care to join the crew?”

He held you a hand for Jon to shake. For a moment Jon just stared at it. He was actually being offered a spot on a _starship?_ There had to be a catch, something wrong. Jonathan Sims just didn’t get that lucky. But then he spotted Martin out of the corner of his eye, followed by a blonde woman with a doctor's bag. Once their eyes met Martin smiled, the same grin he’d had when pulling Jon out of the smoke. When he’d saved Jon from the cop.

Maybe… maybe he was allowed to be lucky for once?

Jon took a deep breath and shook Blackwood's hand. It was strange. Jon was sure it would feel like sealing his own faith, and sure it did. 

He just didn’t expect it to feel so good.


End file.
